The Missing Pieces
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: A collections of oneshots to honor the less common pairings on One Tree Hill.Chapter 2 is now up!."Julian isn't the one for her.He never was.Julian is the practical choice, the safe choice.But Lucas, he's the right choice, she knows that now. BLJP
1. Summary

So, I know that I should not be starting a new story right now but I just had to do this! It's not really a story. It's more of a collection of one shots about the characters of one tree hill. I've noticed that on this site there are mainly four pairings that people read; which are Brucas, Naley, Leyton, and Brulian. So I wanted to recognize some of the other less common pairings. I will not be including the four cannon pairings in my story. Some of the couples will be completely AU as well. I have already outlined one shots for the pairings/characters that I am doing but I am open to doing any requests as long as they are not cannon pairings. I will be doing one oneshot about Brucas and Pulian with hints of LP and BJ in it though as a treat. But that will be my only cannon story!

Now here's a list and brief summary of the stories that I am planning on using in this collection:

Peyton/Nathan: As he watched her marry his older brother, he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was his biggest regret. He regrets more than anything the way that he treated her in high school and if he could go back in time and change things he would do them differently. PN with hints of NH and LP.

Skills/Bevin: It's hard seeing them nearly every single day after knowing the pain that they had caused him. Conversation shouldn't be so awkward between them but yet it was. Skills/Bevin with some hints of Tim/Bevin.

Alex/Julian: Nobody knows the real reason why she was so upset at Brooke and Julian's wedding. It wasn't because of Chase and Mia. No, it was because Chase was simply her pain killer. She used him to get over Julian. And now watching Julian marry Brooke is literally tearing her apart. Alex/Julian with some hints of Brulian and Chase/Alex.

Taylor/Nathan: Their relationship was strictly platonic but somehow he couldn't help but get the feeling that he'd fallen for the wrong James sister. At a family thanksgiving, Nathan shares a moment with Taylor that will forever change the course of his life. Taylor/Nathan with some hints of Naley.

Brooke/Nathan: Haley left Jamie and Nathan in the darkest moment of her life. Now, she's back but Nathan has moved on… with Brooke. This story will deal with Brathan overcoming Haley's reappearance. Brathan with some hints of NH, and Brooke/Jamie/Nathan.

Haley/Lucas: (Takes place in High School). Haley James harbors a very deep secret. She is in love with Lucas Scott; her best friend. But Lucas loves Peyton-so she just uses Nathan, even if its pretend. LH with hints of LP and NH.

Brooke/Mouth: A girl like her would never date a guy like him. She's seductive, beautiful and popular. And he's nothing but a loser. BM with hints of BL and possible others.

Brooke/Clay: When Julian breaks her heart, Brooke feels like she is destined to be alone. What happens when she meets Clay Evans at a rundown bar? He is destined to change her life forever. Brooke/Clay with hints of BJ.

Sarah/Clay: He loves Quinn but he knows that he'll never love her quite like he loved Sarah. And it doesn't matter how hard he tries. Clay/Sarah with hints of Quinn/Clay.

Lucas/Lindsey: Tears stream down her face as she relives those moments. Did he even love her? Or was she just a distraction? Did they not even think of how she might feel? Lucas/Lindsey (mostly one-sided) with hints of LP.

Brooke/Chase: Ever wonder what happened to them after high school? She can't return his 'I love you's because he was just her way of trying to get over Lucas and numb the pain. And he can't wait around for her forever because he knows that she will never love him like she loves Lucas. Brooke/Chase with hints of BL.

Peyton/Julian: She hooks up with him only with the sole purpose of forgetting Lucas. He loves her with everything inside of him and she was the first girl that ever made him feel anything. But he knows that she'll never love him back. So, he will just have to pretend that he is enough. Peyton/Julian with hints of LP.

Mouth/Millie: He watched her throw her life away as her life spiraled out of control in a haze of cocaine. She has an addiction and so does he. She is his addiction. And he wants nothing more than to fix her broken life. Strictly Mouth/Millie. May mention some Millie/Owen.

Rachel/Jake: His life had no meaning left in it. That is until his life collides with Rachel Gatina's. Maybe they can help give meaning to each other's lives? Rachel/Jake with very subtle hints of JP.

Rachel/Mouth: He was the geek and she was the beauty. A love affair between them would be forbidden because they come from two completely different worlds. However, he makes her feel like she is worth something for once in her life. Strictly Routh. May mention some Rachel/Cooper.

Dan/Karen: (Set in high school). She watched from the sidelines as his dreams came true. And as she looks at her pregnant belly, she can't help but get the feeling that she is always gonna be alone, even though he promised to be there for her. Dan/Karen. May include some Keith/Karen and Deb/Dan as well.

Clay/Haley: Her marriage is falling apart and she seeks solace in his best friend. But a love between them is forbidden. Nothing good can come about from them. Clay/Haley with hints of NH and QC.

Mouth/Lauren: He was falling for his best friend's girlfriend. It was so wrong but yet it felt so right. Mouth/Lauren with hints of Skills/Lauren.

Jake/Peyton: They could have had everything but timing was never on their side. JP with hints of LP and BL.

Brooke/Jake: Watching Peyton and Lucas move on to each other was a really hard thing for them to accept. But what happens when a lonely night between two lovers erupts? Brooke/Jake with hints of LP, JP, and BL.

Brooke/Lucas/Peyton/Julian: An affair starts between two former lovers, which then triggers another affair between two former lovers. Old feelings are brought up and new feelings are felt but their relationships can't leave the bedroom. Because it is too risky and they had their chance but they let it pass them by. BL, PJ with hints of BJ and LP.

Rachel/Nathan: The line between hate and love is a very thin one. Rachel and Nathan are going to find that out pretty soon. RN. Mentions NH.

I also have some friendship ones that I will include.

Brooke/Victoria: Her mother will never know the pain that she has caused. Brooke's life is falling apart as she finds out that she can't conceive children and on top of that her mother destroyed her company. Victoria promises that she's changed but then why does she keep on making mistakes? It doesn't matter how hard she tries because Brooke's come to the conclusion that she will never be enough for her mother. She will never be perfect. Brooke/Victoria.

Brooke/Haley: Peyton was supposed to be her best friend but yet she couldn't even attend her own wedding. Over the years, Brooke has realized that Peyton is no longer her best friend. Haley has filled that void and Haley has been there for her during the hardest time of her life. Not Peyton. BH friendship with some BP friendship hints.

Brooke/Lindsey: They have both been hurt by Lucas and Peyton. A late night conversation sparks up between the two drunk women as they drown themselves in alcohol before Peyton and Lucas's wedding. Brooke is the only person that can truly relate to Lindsey and what she is feeling in that very moment. Brooke/Lindsey friendship with hints of LP, BL, and LL.

Brooke/Peyton: Brooke and Peyton share a phone conversation before her wedding to Julian. How come Peyton can never see the real her? She doesn't even know how badly not being able to attend her wedding is eating her up inside. Because the truth is, Peyton never understood her. BP friendship.

I will hopefully be adding more as time progresses and like I said, requests are welcome. Some oneshots will be short whereas others will be longer.


	2. You Never Forget Your First Love

Title: You Never Forget Your First Love.

Pairing: Peyton/Nathan (Mentions Lucas/Peyton and Nathan/Haley).

xxxx

A beautiful bride, dressed in a Brooke Davis original, glanced outside the window at the small setup below her. Everything was perfect. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. The wedding was small-just the way she wanted it to be. Finally the day that everyone had been anticipating for a long time now had come. Their closest friends and family had gathered for the wedding of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. She had no doubt in her mind that Lucas Scott was the one for her and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. After all they had been through so much together. But in the end, they always found their way back to each other. Brooke was right. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was in High School, vying for Lucas Scott's love as he fell in love with her best friend. She knew that they were all right where they were destined to be. Nathan and Haley had a son and despite the fact that their marriage was crumbling, she was confident that they would be okay. After all they were Nathan and Haley-the epitome of true love-and the sole reason that she believed in love herself. And Brooke was happy too. After a multitude of heart-break and invincible walls that surrounded her fragile heart, she had finally learned to love again. Peyton's very own ex-boyfriend Julian Baker had fallen in love with Brooke Davis and although they were on the rocks like Nathan and Haley, she knew that they'd be okay too.

"Peyton you're gonna be just fine. Everyone knows that Lucas is your other half. We have all been waiting for you two to get your shit together and get married," Haley smiled comfortingly as she wrapped her arm around Peyton's shoulder.

"I know. I'm not nervous. I just can't believe it's finally happening. It all feels like a dream…" Peyton trailed off as she stared out the window. "It's almost too good to be true."

"Ladies…"

The two friends looked up to see Nathan Scott standing in the doorway, a handsome smile on his face.

"Hey Nate…" Peyton greeted with a warm smile, only to receive a glare from Haley.

"What?" Peyton asked turning towards Haley in disbelief. "I can't talk to my soon to be husband's best man/brother?"

"Sorry to interrupt but Brooke needs you Haley. She's been running around bitching about Julian bringing that Missy chick as his date. She's pissed beyond belief and Lucas is trying to calm her down but she needs you…"

"Fine," Haley spoke flatly, giving Peyton a small pat on the shoulder and her husband a glare, before pushing past Nathan and out the door.

"I can't believe that Julian would do that to Brooke after all they've been through!"

"Well she did kind of say no…" Peyton shrugged as she stood up and examined herself in the mirror. "Do I look okay?

Nathan gave her an approving nod. "You look beautiful Sawyer."

"Thank you."

"Who would have thought our lives would have turned out like this?" Nathan mused as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean before we met Lucas and Haley and it was just you, Brooke and I, would you have believed that you'd be marrying my illegitimate brother and I'd be married to Haley, the dorky tutor?"

"Hell no," Peyton smiled as her mind let her wander back to those days; back to the days when it was her, Nathan and Brooke against the world. She loved her life now but a part of her still missed those days and made her long for her youth.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if they hadn't collided with Lucas and Haley's?" Nathan asked as he played with his hands absentmindedly. "Where would you and I be? Would we still be together? And what about Brooke? Would she be the amazing woman that she is today?"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded her head slowly. "I mean I'm content with my life right now but I still wonder what could have been. I have no clue what would have happened between us. And I have no clue whether Brooke would have been the woman that she is today. I want to believe that she would be but I don't think that without Lucas and Haley in her life she would have been. I don't think we would have had a good ending either…"

"Why do you say that?" His blue orbs swirled with confusion. He had been certain that he and Peyton could have had a good future together.

"I don't know. I just think that we weren't meant to be. We fought at the drop of a hat and you were kind of an ass. Without Haley in your life, I'm not sure you would have been able to see the potential in yourself and become the wonderful man that you are today," she answered with a shrug, unable to decipher why they were rehashing the past. That was almost seven years ago. And it felt like a lifetime ago.

"We could have been great together," Nathan smiled as he looked at the floor. "I mean, yeah, okay, I was kind of an ass."

"Kind of?" Peyton questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Fine." A small smile spread across his face. "I was a major ass… but I still loved you Peyton. You were my first love and they say you never forget your first love…"

"I didn't forget," she promised as she took a step towards him. "I always think back on those days. But we were highly dysfunctional and clearly better off as friends."

"I actually came here because I wanted to talk to you," he mumbled as he ran a finger through his hair. "If that's okay with you, I mean." He was nervous. She could tell.

"Sure," Peyton smiled as she sat down. "What did you want to talk about Nate?"

"Well you are getting married today…"

"Thank you for reminding me," she rolled her eyes in typical Peyton Sawyer fashion.

"Your sarcasm is not needed Sawyer."

"Anyways…" she motioned for him to continue. "You were saying…"

"I just wanted to apologize…"

"For what?"

"For the way that I treated you in High School. I was an asshole as you so kindly pointed out earlier. And I'm sorry. Listen, Peyton, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life okay? But my biggest regret is treating you the way that I did. Thinking back on it, I'm not proud of who I was. And if I could go back and do it all over again knowing what I know now, I would definitely do things differently. I would have treated you like you deserved to be treated-not like my father treated my mother."

"It's okay Nate," she smiled as she placed a hand on top of his. "It's all in the past. I mean, no, it doesn't make it right. But I forgave you a long time ago."

"God, I can't believe you're getting married," Nathan smiled as he took her in. She was a stunning bride. "And I can't believe you are going to be my sister in law. I mean how weird is that?"

"Pretty weird," she agreed. "I mean seven years ago I never would have guessed that we'd be related through marriage."

"He makes you happy right?"

Peyton turned to Nathan with a look of confusion. "Of course he makes me happy. He makes me so happy… I've never felt this way before. Haven't you ever had that moment of clarity where everything just falls into place? In that very moment, you realize that you are right where you want to be and that you made the right choice."

"Yeah. When I married Haley," he nodded as he looked down at his hands. "But, look how well that turned out."

She didn't miss the bitter chuckle that followed his statement. "You and Haley will work it out. Wanna know how I know that?"

"How?"

"You guys are the epitome of true love. When I look at you two, you guys give me hope; hope that there is someone out there for everyone. I mean you guys were pretty much forbidden from being together but that didn't stop you. And now you have a beautiful family and a great life together. Because of you and Haley, the rest of us believe in love."

"You and Luke are a good fit too," Nathan smiled. "I've seen you date a handful of guys… Jake, Julian… and others but I've never seen you fall for one like you did for Lucas. I don't agree with the way that you broke him and Brooke apart but I can understand why you did it. I mean the heart wants what the heart wants right?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she pictured Lucas standing at the end of the aisle. She loved him. But still, Nathan was her first love. And he made her experience some pretty incredible feelings. "But I never would discount our relationship. It is still a big part of who I am today."

They had been through it all; the good and the bad. And every moment was still imprinted in the back of her mind. She hadn't forgotten. Just like she was sure that Lucas hadn't forgotten his first love, Brooke, either.

She remembers the argument they had after his sex tape with Brooke was released.

"_Nathan how could you do this to me?" Tears fell from her eyes impetuously as mascara ran down her cheek. She quickly reached up and brushed them away._

"_It was a mistake!" he yelled as he ran a hand over his temple tiredly. "It was a long time ago and I was drunk and we were on a break… and she was just there and somehow it just happened."_

"_But why Brooke?" she demanded as she slammed her fist against his chest. "Why Brooke of all people?"_

"_Because… she was just there and you know what Brooke was like back then."_

"_I just… I can't understand why you guys would do that to me!"_

"_Oh really Peyton?" he questioned with a harsh glare. "That's kind of the pot calling the kettle black because if I remember correctly, you were with Lucas while he and Brooke were still dating."_

"_I didn't sleep with Lucas!" she protested as she flung her hands up in the air. "And I had real feelings for him. It wasn't just a drunken mistake."_

"_But that doesn't make it right, does it?" Nathan asked with a slight smirk, knowing that he had won this argument. "It doesn't matter how you did it. It all hurts the same right? So quit trying to free up your guilt by making me seem like I'm ten times worse than you are. At least Brooke and Lucas had real feelings for each other!"_

"_You know what Nate?" she asked as she let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to fight with you okay? I just came here to tell you that I'm disappointed that I've been lied to for the past 2 years. I just… I wish you would have told me."_

_Nathan let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry Peyt but how do you casually bring that up in a conversation? Oh and by the way Peyton, I nailed your best friend while I was shitfaced and we were on a break. Oh and I think we made a sextape out of it," he finished off with the snap of his fingers. "Somehow, I don't think that would have gone over well. _

"_Well at least I had the decency to tell Brooke about Lucas and I. You just kept it buried and thought that if you tried to forget about it, it would just disappear. But guess what Nathan? You always carry the burden of your sins with you. Trust me, I would know!" she yelled, giving him a glare before grabbing the door and preparing to leave._

"_Peyton! Wait!" he called as he grabbed her wrist and made her face him. "I'm sorry okay? I know that it doesn't matter how many times I apologize but I want you to know that I am sorry. I was a different person then and we can sit here and argue about who is worse but in reality we both made mistakes. Neither of us are perfect, so can we just let the past be the past?"_

"_I forgave you a long time ago Nate," Peyton smiled. "I just wanted to make you squirm a little. It was kinda funny." He gave her a look and she made a run for it._

"_Peyton Sawyer, I am going to kill you!" Nathan yelled as he chased after her. He finally caught her and pinned her on the couch, tickling her like crazy._

"_Let go Nathan!" she squealed as she tried to free herself from his grasp._

"_Not until you say that Nathan is the greatest person ever!"_

"_Not gonna happen…"_

"_Well then I guess I will just have to tickle you for eternity," he joked as he poked her sides and she erupted into a fit of giggles._

"_Okay… okay," she finally surrendered. "Nathan is the greatest person ever."_

_He finally let go and smiled at her._

"_So who was better… you know in bed? Me or Brooke?" she asked him innocently._

"_Eww…. I am so not going to answer that. I do have a wife, you know."_

_It was amazing that in such a short time they could forget about everything. It was how their relationship had always been. It was always about forgiving and forgetting._

She smiled as she remembered that day. Her and Nathan have had some pretty intense arguments but that was one that would only strengthen their friendship.

She also remembers when Nathan told her about the time he carved her initials into the bench press while they were dating. That was one of the better moments that she remembers.

"_So I guess I was right about the partial nudity thing," Peyton laughed as her and Nathan entered the boy's locker room. "Boy's locker room?"_

"_Just following the assignment," he chuckled as he threw his arms up in mock surrender._

"_Okay…"_

"_See this bench press?" he questioned as he led her over to the bench press. "The summer that I decided to dedicate myself to basketball, my dad told me that I was way too skinny to ever be a good player. He said that I wasn't tough enough, wasn't strong enough. So I proved him wrong and I spent every single day in this weight room. It was like a thousand degrees in here but I wasn't gonna let him be right."_

"_Anger is motivation."_

"_Anger and inspiration," Nathan replied with a small smile. "Every time that I benched another ten pounds, I scratched letters into the plate."_

"_What is it?" she asked curiously as she sat down on the bench press and studied the apparatus. "PS?"_

"_It was the same summer we started dating," he smiled. "We were pretty good together weren't we?"_

_A small silence consumed them, both unsure of what to say next._

"_Give me your hand," Peyton finally instructed as she reached for his hand and pressed it against her knuckles. "I want you to feel this."_

"_Geez, what happened?" Nathan asked as a look of concern shot across his face._

"_I broke that knuckle punching something after we'd broken up for like the twentieth time," she grinned as she held her hand up in the air. "We were horrible together."_

"_Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "I was kinda hoping you'd forget."_

_Peyton shook her head and let out a laugh. "I don't think I could ever forget."_

That was a good conversation. It had addressed some things that had needed to be said.

She also remembers very vividly the day that they broke up. It was also the day that she realized Nathan Scott was not and would never be the one for her.

"_Your car will be ready by Friday," Nathan said as he walked into Peyton's room. _

"_Whatever," she mumbled without even batting an eyelash, her eyes still focused on her drawing. "The bag of stuff by the door is yours."_

"_What?" he asked as he bent down and picked the bag up. "What is all of this?"_

"_It's all the crap you've left here," she responded as if it were obvious. "Take it."_

"_This is the necklace I gave you…"_

"_You mean the leash?" she looked at him with anger burning in her green eyes as he held the bag out towards her. "No thanks."_

"_Peyton, look," he sighed as he made his way over towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. My mom is going to cool down and everything will be back to normal."_

"_Okay, look, the last thing I want is normal," she announced as she got up from her chair. "In case you haven't noticed, normal sucks with us Nathan!"_

"_Peyton is this about your car? Because, I'm taking care of that."_

"_It's not about the car!" she shouted heatedly. "It's about you. I finally saw you clearly for the first time last night. The way you treated me, the way you treated Tim, the way you treated your brother!"_

"_Don't call him that!"_

"_And the way you're playing that girl!"_

"_What?" Nathan looked at her with confusion swirling in the depths of his blue orbs. "Are you talking about Haley? Is that what this is about? Peyton, she means nothing!"_

"_Okay, if that's the case then you're an ass!" she answered flatly. "And even if she does mean something, you're still an ass. And what is really sad, Nathan, is that you're too stupid to get that!"_

"_So thank you for being such an amazing son of a bitch last night. You really made this a no-brainer," she sighed as she looked at him with angry eyes. _

"_I'll call you when you're not so PMS…"_

"_Don't bother," Peyton growled. She was done with this and she was done with him. "I mean it. We're done."_

And then there were the insults. The subtle little insults he made that drove her nuts. He would then quickly cover it up by saying something nice. It seemed that he was always doing that.

"_You've got some ugly toes girl," Nathan chuckled as he looked up from the pedicure that he was giving Peyton._

"_No I don't," she insisted as she continued reading her magazine._

"_Yeah, you do, they're like practically fingers…"_

"_Well then just focus on the middle one."_

"_Aw come on, I was just joking," he shrugged. "I love your toes."_

"Well, it's time," Nathan smiled as he stood up and put his arm around her. "Welcome to the family Sawyer."

"It feels good to be a Scott…"

"You know," Nathan smiled as he released her from his grip. "I'm really glad that you're gonna be my sister."

"The feeling is mutual Nate," she grinned as she stepped towards the door.

"Let's go get you married Sawyer."

"Hey Nate…"

"Yeah," he asked as he turned around.

"Don't ever discount our relationship. We both have great lives now but our relationship means more to me than you'll ever know."

Nathan just smiled and nodded his head before slipping out the door just as Larry was coming in.

She smiled as she watched Nathan leave. She knew that everything was gonna be okay. She hated that people kind of just shoved their relationship under the rug. It was like they had never even existed. They were just a dusty memory, held high up on the shelf. But they were her memory. For she would never forget what it felt like to feel something for someone for the very first time.

AN: So this is my first oneshot in this little story. It is a Peyton/Nathan story as promised. I love Pathan and I think their relationship is awesome! I was watching season one episodes the other day and I realized what an ass Nathan was to Peyton while they were dating and this story kind of stemmed from that. It was my way of giving them some closure. I will try to update as soon as I can but I just got my computer fixed after like a month of it not working and I am going to Italy for two weeks as of next Tuesday so I'm not sure when the next update will be. If you have any requests for pairs that are not on the list please let me know and at some point I will try to work them in. Please review and let me know what you all thought of this first chapter. And please let me know which of the pairings on the list, you would like to see next.


	3. It's Always Going To Be There

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying_

She could hear the soft sound of rain pounding against the roof in perfect rhythm, matching the soft breaths of the man lying next to her. A small tear slipped from her eye as she looked up at him from her spot on his chest. Even in the dark he looked perfect. She traced her fingers along his rugged jawline as she exhaled a sharp breath. She knew deep in her heart that he was going to be the only man she'd ever love. Too bad he wasn't hers to have. He was married to her former best friend, Peyton Sawyer. There was no person that Brooke Davis hated in the entire world more than Peyton Sawyer. Peyton seemed to enjoy letting boys tear their once strong friendship apart. First it was with Lucas, not only once, but twice. Then it was with her husband Julian. It seemed that Peyton always wanted what she couldn't have.

"Good morning beautiful."

A smile made its way across her lips as she leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"What are you thinkin' about?" he asked with a small smile as he reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, letting his fingers run along her cheek. He could always tell when she was troubled.

"Nothing," she lied as she pressed her lips against his again; this time in attempt to avoid his question.

"Nice try babe," he grinned as he flipped over so that he was facing her. "I can tell that something is bothering you. I thought we were gonna be honest with each other Brooke…"

"I was just thinking about this," she motioned in between them. "I just wish that I could have you all to myself."

"I know Brooke… but you know that I can't leave Peyton because of…"

"Sawyer. Yeah, I know," Brooke looked down as she bit her bottom lip. "I just wish it could be me. Not Peyton."

When the affair started nearly a year ago, it had started purely out of revenge. Walking in on her former best friend and her husband going at it was a tough pill for her to swallow because she had been so in love with Julian. She truly believed that he was the one for her. But clearly she'd been wrong. He was never the one for her. It had taken her all of two seconds to file for divorce. But it was much more complicated for Lucas. He still had Sawyer to worry about and he didn't want Sawyer to have divorced parents so he made it work for her sake.

_**RING RING RING **_

"Ugh," Lucas growled as his phone broke Brooke from her thoughts. "Just a sec…" he apologized as he flipped the silver device open. "Yes?"

"Where the hell are you?" Peyton screamed on the other end. He wasn't expecting Peyton to be up at this hour. It wasn't even six o'clock yet and she usually didn't wake until at least eight.

"I spent the night at Nathan and Haley's…"

"Bullshit you did!" she argued. "I called Haley this morning when I didn't notice you sleeping in the spare room."

"Peyton…" Lucas breathed out as he rolled his eyes. "I told you that I had some things to take care of…"

"Am I not enough for you?" Peyton whined, causing both Brooke and Lucas to roll their eyes simultaneously. "I know that I've made some mistakes…"

"That would be an understatement," Lucas retorted with a snort.

"But I thought that we were going to trust each other and try to work out our issues. I can't do that if you aren't willing to co-operate."

"Chill out Peyton. I crashed at some guy from works house. We went drinking after work and I didn't want to drive drunk. I'll be there in a few minutes okay."

"Fine," Peyton answered flatly. "I love you Lucas."

"Yeah, you too," he grunted as he flipped his phone shut.

"Sorry beautiful but I gotta go," Lucas groaned as he stood up and searched for his pants. "Peyton's got a thing for work Thursday night and Sawyer is spending some time with my mom so I'll drop by then," he promised as he yanked his jeans on and leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss.

"Goodbye Lucas," she smiled lightly as she watched him grab his keys and head for the door. "See you Thursday."

"I'm sorry Brooke…"

"It's okay," she smiled as she nodded her head understandingly. "It's time to return to reality."

* * *

><p><em>And I'll be begging you, baby<em>

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?_

As she waited for her coffee to brew she glanced at a picture of her and Lucas holding baby Angie on her fridge. God, it seemed like just yesterday that this photograph was snapped. But that was eight years ago and she had been a naïve twenty two year old. Now she was thirty, divorced and not able to have children. When had everything become so fucked up? It had been exactly one year since her affair with Lucas had begun and exactly one year since she found Julian and Peyton together in her bed and ended her four year marriage. As she stroked the picture of her and Lucas, her mind wandered back to the day that she had started her affair with Lucas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Brooke Davis-Baker was in an extremely good mood as she entered the house that she shared with her husband of four years, Julian Baker. She amplified the volume on her iPod as a song she loved began to play. It was only three thirty in the afternoon and she was home early from work. She dropped her grocery bags on the floor and called for Julian. When she didn't get a response she popped her headphone back in and ventured upstairs to find her husband. **_

"_**Julian! I'm home!" she called as she made her way to the bedroom and swung the door open nonchalantly. **_

_**The sight before her was not what she expected. Like a deer caught in the headlights, her husband looked up from the sheets he was under, his face beaded with sweat.**_

"_**Julian?" she looked at him with a heartbreaking expression. ".God," she gasped for air as she covered her hand with her mouth. Emerging from the blankets was Peyton Sawyer, her best friend.**_

"_**Brooke…" Peyton sighed. "This isn't what it looks like."**_

"_**Really," Brooke scoffed as a tear fell from her eye. "Because it sure looks to me like you're fucking my husband."**_

"_**Brooke…" Julian breathed out. "Look, I can explain."**_

_**Brooke held her hand up gingerly. "I don't need an explanation Julian, I had to see it with my own fucking eyes! I'll be bringing you the divorce papers tomorrow."**_

_**With that she turned and stormed away, tears escaping her eyes at a rapid pace. She didn't even try to stop them.**_

_****_

_**She drove the streets of Tree Hill aimlessly, no destination in mind. But, she was brought back to the one place that she'd called home for much of her teenage years; Lucas's house. It was only fair that he knew.**_

_**She stood on his doorstep, tears clouding her eyes, and slowly exhaled a sharp breath before lifting her hand to knock. **_

_**It took only a few seconds before he answered the door. She and Lucas didn't talk much at all anymore. They had become very distant over the last few years. They had never been able to be "just friends." That shit didn't work for them. He and Peyton had returned to Tree Hill about a year and a half ago and they still only spoke at family gatherings or exchanged the odd hello when they passed each other by in the grocery store. He was surprised to say the least when he saw her standing on his doorstep, clearly distraught.**_

"_**Brooke…" he whispered as she let out a heart wrenching sob. "What's wrong?" He moved unsurely towards the brunette and placed his arms around the broken woman that stood before him.**_

"_**Tell me, Lucas, am I not enough? Why can't I ever just be enough for someone!" she screamed bitterly as tears continued to roll down her face. "I just wanted to be enough for someone! That's all I ever wanted! I wasn't enough for you and I sure as hell wasn't enough for him!"**_

"_**Brooke… what are you talking about?" Lucas blinked in confusion as he ushered the brunette inside and closed the door. **_

"_**Julian!" she yelled his name like he was some kind of a disease. "I was such an idiot to trust him. Every time I open up my heart, I just get it fucking ripped apart."**_

"_**What did he do to you Brooke?" Lucas pressed, a hint of anger flaring in his tone. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.**_

"_**Well," Brooke drawled as she tried to find a way to put this. "I decided to surprise my husband by getting off work early, only to walk into my house and catch him in bed with another woman…"**_

"_**That bastard!" Lucas yelled as his protective instincts kicked in. "Where's my fucking baseball bat," he seethed as he looked around the house. "I swear to god I'm gonna beat his face in."**_

"_**Lucas," Brooke whispered brokenly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it."**_

"_**I can't fucking believe he would do that to you Brooke; after all the shit you've been through…"**_

"_**Lucas…" Brooke gulped as she clasped her hands together. "There's more…"**_

"_**What?" he snapped his head to look at her. "What do you mean there's more?"**_

"_**It was Peyton," she whispered quietly, staring at the ground.**_

"_**What about Peyton?"**_

"_**She's the one that Julian slept with… Lucas I'm so sorry…"**_

"_**You've got to be shitting me," Lucas deadpanned as he stared at her in disbelief. Peyton wouldn't do that, would she? It wasn't until he actually confronted her about it a few hours later that his biggest fear had been confirmed. **_

_****_

"_**I talked to Peyton," Lucas whispered gingerly as he looked at his hands.**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**She didn't deny it."**_

"_**God, when did our lives become so fucked up?" Brooke questioned as he exhaled a deep sigh. "I mean seriously, would you have believed ten years ago that we'd be sitting here with each other, both having just found out that our spouses cheated on us with each other? It also seems so surreal."**_

"_**Peyton and I have been having issues for quite some time but I can't believe that she would do this now! And with Julian of all people! You would have thought that she'd learned her lesson in high school."**_

"_**It hurts doesn't it?" Her statement was simple, yet fueled by years of pain and anger. Being cheated on by Lucas was something that she would never forget no matter how happy she was. It was always going to be burned in the back of her mind because it was the first time that she truly felt she would never be enough and forever fall short to Peyton Sawyer.**_

"_**Huh?" He turned to her with confusion written across his face.**_

"_**Being cheated on by the person you love with someone that is supposedly your friend. It hurts doesn't it?"**_

"_**Brooke…" He whispered upon seeing the look of pain on her face. "I'm sorry…"**_

"_**It's fine," she mumbled as she momentarily waved it off. "It was a long time ago, let's not pry open old wounds." She sent him a small yet forced smile.**_

"_**I was an idiot," he spoke up, looking at the ground briefly. "I was such an idiot for treating you the way that I did. I didn't appreciate you enough and I sure as hell didn't deserve you Brooke."**_

"_**I don't blame you," she whispered as she looked at her now bare ring finger. "Well, in part I blame you. But I also blame myself. I was so afraid of giving my heart to you that I didn't fight for our relationship like I should have."**_

"_**Brooke…"**_

"_**The day after Naley's wedding reception, Peyton asked me something," the brunette mumbled as she quickly cut him off. "She asked me if I was in love with my boyfriend…"**_

"_**What d-did you say?" Lucas choked out, clearly shocked by his ex-girlfriend's current revelation.**_

"_**I didn't say anything," Brooke answered quietly. "My answer should have been automatic but it wasn't. It was in that moment that I realized we had a problem. I shouldn't have to question my love for you."**_

"_**You said you stopped missing me. But you also said that you loved me and that you probably always will…"**_

"_**Yeah I know. I told you that I stopped missing you but the truth is I never did. Until, I met Julian, I was so hung up on you. God, Lucas, you just walked away from everything. I didn't want you to do that. I wanted you to fight for me. For us. That is all I wanted. But you couldn't even do that!"**_

"_**Brooke… I didn't know… I, god, I'm so sorry."**_

"_**Whatever, Lucas, that was a long time ago. We're different people now but I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you entirely. I never fought for us either."**_

_**He looked down, sadness filling in his blue eyes. He didn't realize the extent of the damage that he had caused her all those years ago. **_

"_**Lucas, can you do something for me, please?"**_

"_**What?" He looked up, blue eyes meeting hazel ones, and sent her a small smile.**_

"_**I want to feel again. I just want to forget the pain that Julian and Peyton inflicted upon me. And I know that you want to too."**_

"_**Y-you want me to sleep with you?" he stuttered, not sure if he'd heard her correctly or not.**_

"_**Yes," she whispered sharply, hate brewing in her eyes. "I want to forget. They did it to us, so why not do it to them? Let them feel the pain that they've made us feel…"**_

"_**Are you sure that it will fix everything? I mean are you sure that we should be doing this?"**_

"_**Yes," she nodded her head surely. "I want to."**_

"_**Are you suggesting that we have an affair?" Lucas kinked an eyebrow at the brunette.**_

"_**Yeah, exactly. It could be our little secret," she mumbled as she began to unloosen the buttons on his shirt. "And nobody will ever have to know." Her lips hungrily attached to his as she began moving backwards, towards the bedroom.**_

_**Tonight, she would forget. She would learn to feel again. Even if it was just sex-meaningless sex with someone that she once cared deeply for.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She didn't realize it now but that meaningless sex would turn into something more, something that would forever alter her life. If anything, she thanks Julian and Peyton for what they've done. It made her realize that Julian isn't the one for her. He never was. Julian is the practical choice, the safe choice. But Lucas, he's the right choice, she knows that now. It's always been Lucas.

She knows that for now, all it can be is an affair, kept hidden in the dark. Things are too complicated right now for them to ever work out. But she hopes that one day, it will. Because people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.

* * *

><p>AN: So, here's my Brucas one! I finally found the inspiration to finish it but it's very unpolished and quite honestly, I have mixed feelings about it. It's not that great, I know, but whatever, I tried. So lemme know what you all think. And next one will be BrookeClay as promised!


End file.
